Joy, Bloody, Joy
by goldengirlwithapen
Summary: Whenever life gives you all you want, it's always buttering up for something disastrous, right? Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
1. Joy, Bloody, Joy

A/N: All of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling, however this plot was originated by me. This is my first fanfic. 

Saying that I exhausted, not to mention famished, is an understatement of the century. Locking myself in my office and drowning myself in work for the past twenty four hours is also an understatement. I was in there for thirty-six. I groan as stretch my legs for what feels like the first time in forever as I exit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, clutching my Prada purse in my twitching hands, yearning for the pleasing taste of a fatty burger as well as the sweet sensation of soda slipping down my mouth. 

I keep my head down in effort to avoid being netted into a conversation I really wasn't in the mood to have. The title of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcment attracted a lot of attention, most of which was unwanted. Yes, I do enjoy conversing about politics and the general welfare of animal, but at times like these, all a woman needs is food. I quicken my face at the sheer thought of being kept away from my food.

As I enter the Ministry of Magic's apparating hall, I turn on the spot, thinking of landing in a alleyway seven or eight miles away from the ministry. A familiar sensation grips me as I am sucked through air and space, being transported to somewhere completely different in mere seconds. My inner-muggle still ignites at the thought that I would never have to spend long, dreaded hours on är trips, waiting to arrive somewhere. I land with a soft thud in an alleyway that I am perhaps too acquainted with from my hours of work.

I walk into the busy streets of London, a small smile painted on my face. The busy streets with cars of all different colors and sidewalks lined with restaurants. All thought the magical world is fascinating, sometimes all you need is a dose of something all most _regular._

When I enter the nearly deserted cafe, I walk straight to the counter, thinking of ordering the most unhealthy combination of food that this cafe could serve. "I want a burger, heavy onions and heavy mayo, with a medium Dr. Pepper soda and a load of fries," I order lazily, not bothering with my manners, tapping the tips of my fingers on the counter in a fashion that screams, 'I'm not in the mood'. The man at the counter raises an eyebrow as I scowl. Only then I realize at what a state I must be in. I run my hand through my formerly bushy but now silky hair, only to find it in disarray. Imagining my day old makeup all crusty and dark circles under my eyes, I reprimand myself for not bothering to wash up. I roll my eyes at the cashier in effort to cover up a blush of embarrassment and swipe my muggle credit card. 

Five minutes later, I sink my teeth into a mayo filled, crunchy burger thankful that there was finally food in my very hungry stomach. Almost immediately, I find myself in an improved mood, but not by a lot. I continue to shovel food into my mouth as if I hadn't eaten in days. I gaze around the small cafe, taking in the red table tops accompanied with navy blue booths and walls framed with posters of muggle life. That's one reason I enjoy coming here. with life in the magical world, I hardly get a glimpse of muggle life. I don't mind, but coming to this small cafe and learning about the latest pop star or model was something that intrigued me very much.

My mind soon drifts off to why on earth I deprived myself of the outside world for 36 hours and engulfed myself in piles of overflowing work. 

It all began after I came back from a week long holiday. As the youngest head of the department since before Wizarding War 1, I practically had the eyes of everyone in the ministry. This wasn't an easy feat, considering before I stepped in the entire department was behind in paperwork by 4 weeks. Luckily with some new protocols and sadly, some departing of employees, the department was ahead again. Ever since then, which was 6 months ago, I haven't taken a day off.

Thus, when I went on a short holiday, work life practically fell apart as I find the whole department a week behind and in complete disarray. Only to make matters worse, Draco bloody Malloy was moved to my department. In the position below me. Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcment. 

Which brings us back to now. My burger was sitting in my happy stomach as I continuously alternate with fries and Dr. Pepper. Joy, bloody, joy. 

Fin

A/N: Please review!


	2. The First Meeting

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

April 23rd 2004 (8:30 AM, Ministry of Magic)

My first day officially back at work was a far cry from the usual routine. I had made myself comfortable in my office while the ministry was still awaiting it's morning wake for work. My floating white cushioned chair was practically a second home. I look around my office to only find it in disarray. Papers were off of every surface in the office. Folders and files layer in stacks on floors. Quills were found in regular intervals around the room and the books lay perched upon a teetering bookcase. I reach into my robe to pull out my wand and cast an organizing spell before a loud knock startles me. Before I can register it, the door flying open, sending papers gliding across the floor as if it were a water lily on a pond. I look up at the figure with silky blonde hair and a pale complexion. His figure was tall and manly. The robes that framed mystery man perfectly screamed expensive.

"Granger?"

All of the appeal goes away in a millisecond, flat. I look up, this time to take in his face. More specifically, the identity to the face. Astonished to say the least, I take in the face of the one and only Draco Malfoy. A blush graces my face as I realize that I was thinking for him as… hot. My face must have told it all because the next thing I know Malfoy has his signature smirk etched on his face as if he were born with it. After 13 years of knowing his egotistical self, I think that he actually might have been.

I open my mouth to comment something snarky, something that would fuel a fight, but nothing comes out. Malfoy must have enjoyed that even more because he comments, "Granger, close your mouth. You might catch flies."

Since when does Malfoy care? He's been here for a minute and he hasn't called me something foul yet, nor has he thrown one of his signature hissy fits? Confusion is running through me. I take a calming breath in effort to regain my sense of speech. I brush some papers scattered in disarray across my desk, the tips of my burgendeese finger nails tapping on the desk and once again try to comment.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

That's the best I could say? I internally reprimand myself, as I sense that this conversation would only go further downhill for me.

"You see, Miss Hermione Granger, when one works, they actually show up to their job," he drawls dismissing with a light smirk, tugging at his black robes with a ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a bragging manner.

Did he just comment on my holiday? Oh boy, where was this heading? And holy bloody cow, why did my name have to roll off of his tongue like a prayer, almost as if it were meant to be that way?

Regaining my composure, I sit up straighter, repeating my previous actions of breathing deeply.

"Malfoy, get out before I get more pissed off than I already am," I groan, after a couple moments of silence during which I tried to think of something better to say. Obviously I failed. Now would be a jolly time to mention the occurrences of our magnificent eight year at Hogwarts.

After the war, everything was still for what felt like the longest time, but at the same time, everything was as busy as ever. The Weasley's were grieving over the loss of their son and jokester extraordinaire. Harry Potter was in shock of surviving and living in a future he never thought would become reality. I just felt out of place. I had nowhere to go. My childhood home was destructed prior to the ending of the war, just as I had predicted, and my own parents, whose arms I so long to be in, didn't even know I existed. Everything I knew in my entire magical life was gone. So I decided to go back to school. Harry and Ron grew distanced from me, but I found solace in the walls of Hogwarts.

At first I was isolated from the outside world, but isolation taught me a lesson I value to this day. How to be alone but not lonely. For months I continued this way until I met someone. Yes, the one and only Draco Malfoy. Tensions between us close enough to cut with a butcher's knife, but the awkward friendship had a hidden meeting. Not once did we make some petty remark about each other,but at the same time, not once did we apologize for everything from the past. Our relationship was something that was uncharted and hidden. The few times Harry or Ron wrote me, I didn't mention him. The few times Ginny asked, I didn't tell. Everything was unknown, making that year at Hogwarts something I took joy in when it was over.

 _May 10th 1999_

 _"Granger," he acknowledges, nodding his head._

 _"Malfoy," I reply, mimicking his movement._

 _I follow his gaze around the library, soaking up the view of the room I found shelter in for the past eight years of my life, all the knowledge I had soaked up during the endless hours of study. Technically, I wasn't a student at Hogwarts anymore, but before my departure, I needed to be here one last time._

 _"We've been through hell and look where it's brought us," he says, almost in denial._

 _I choose my next words carefully. "The light and the darkness have one thing in common. A choice to live through and make a change."_

 _I didn't see the need to say anything else. I just walked away._

Present

My eyes regain their color and focus on the ever present man in the front of my office. I watch as my words register in his brain and see a flash of disappointment as he walks out, wordlessly.

Fin

A/N: Seriously, I wasn't planning on continuing the story, but after I read the comments I thought, why not. Please comment, and thank you for reading!


End file.
